visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
L'Aive Blu-ray BOX ~Limited Edition~
Resumen L'Aive Blu-ray BOX ~Limited Edition~ es el segundo Blu-ray de la banda japonesa L'Arc~en~Ciel. Fue lanzado el 26 de febrero de 2014. Blu-ray Tracklist #BD 01 heavenly ~films~ #BD 02 Heart ni Hi wo Tsukero! #BD 03 1999 GRAND CROSS CONCLUSION #BD 04 CLUB CIRCUIT 2000 REALIVE ~NO CUT~ #BD 05 7 #BD 06 LIVE IN U.S.A. ~at 1st Mariner Arena July 31, 2004~ #BD 07 SMILE TOUR 2004 ~Zenkokuhen~ #BD 08 AWAKE TOUR 2005 #BD 09 ASIALIVE 2005 #BD 10 15th L'Anniversary LIVE #BD 11 Are you ready? 2007 Mata Heart ni Hi wo Tsukero! in OKINAWA #BD 12 TOUR 2007-2008 THEATER OF KISS #BD 13 DOCUMENTARY FILMS ~Trans ASIA via PARIS~ #BD 14 LIVE IN PARIS #BD 15 TOUR 2008 L'7 ~Trans Asia Via Paris~ #BD 16 20th L'Anniversary LIVE ~Day1~ #BD 17 20th L'Anniversary LIVE ~Day2~ #BD 18 WORLD TOUR 2012 LIVE at MADISON SQUARE GARDEN CD: 31 CD Disco 1 heavenly ~films~ #Still I'm With You #and She Said #Natsu no Yuuutsu (time to say good-bye) #Garasutama #C'est La Vie #Vivid Colors Disco 2 Heart ni Hi wo Tsukero! #Shinshoku ~lose control~ #birth! #forbidden lover #fate #LORELEY #Kasou #Niji #Promised land #milky way #HONEY #Shout at the Devil #snow drop #DIVE TO BLUE #Anata Disco 3 1999 GRAND CROSS CONCLUSION #trick #HONEY #Shinohai #It's the end #Sell my Soul #Ibaranonamida #fate #Niji #snow drop Disco 4 CLUB CIRCUIT 2000 REALIVE ~NO CUT~ #the silver shining #Kasou #Shinshoku ~lose control~ #Caress of Venus #HEAVEN'S DRIVE #DIVE TO BLUE #Shout at the Devil #Perfect Blue #Driver's High #Blurry Eyes #Pieces Disco 5 CLUB CIRCUIT 2000 REALIVE ~NO CUT~ #get out from the shell -asian version- #THE NEPENTHES #Promised land #NEO UNIVERSE #bravery #ROUTE 666 #LOVE FLIES #fate #a silent letter #trick #STAY AWAY #HONEY #Ibaranonamida #Shout at the Devil Disco 6 7 #Fare Well #Caress of Venus #HEAVEN'S DRIVE #flower #get out from the shell #Lies and Truth #Driver's High #Blurry Eyes #STAY AWAY #Niji #trick #DIVE TO BLUE #Anata Disco 7 LIVE IN U.S.A. ~at 1st Mariner Arena July 31, 2004~ #Seppun #Lover Boy #HEAVEN'S DRIVE #Spirit dreams inside #Jiyuu eno Shoutai #Eien #Kasou #Hitomi no Juunin #Driver's High #Feeling Fine #STAY AWAY #REVELATION #READY STEADY GO #HONEY #Blurry Eyes #Pieces Disco 8 SMILE TOUR 2004 ~Zenkokuhen~ #READY STEADY GO (26.06.2004 National Yoyogi Stadium First Gymnasium) #Lover Boy (15.05.2004 Nagoya Rainbow Hall) #HEAVEN'S DRIVE (23.05.2004 Sendai City Gymnasium) #Yokan (12.05.2004 Yokohama Arena) #Coming Closer (26.06.2004 National Yoyogi Stadium First Gymnasium) #Time goes on (30.05.2004 Sapporo Kitaeru) #Eien (11.05.2004 Yokohama Arena) #Butterfly'S Sleep (26.06.2004 National Yoyogi Stadium First Gymnasium) #Hitomi no Juunin (26.06.2004 National Yoyogi Stadium First Gymnasium) Disco 9 SMILE TOUR 2004 ~Zenkokuhen~ #Seppun (26.06.2004 National Yoyogi Stadium First Gymnasium) #Driver's High (26.06.2004 National Yoyogi Stadium First Gymnasium) #Feeling Fine (26.06.2004 National Yoyogi Stadium First Gymnasium) #HONEY (18.06.2004　Marine Messe Fukuoka) #REVELATION (12.06.2004 大阪城ホール) #Shout at the Devil (19-06.2004 Marine Messe Fukuoka) #milky way (26.06.2004 National Yoyogi Stadium First Gymnasium) #Jiyuu eno Shoutai (18.06.2004 Marine Messe Fukuoka) #STAY AWAY (16.05.2004 Nagoya Rainbow Hall) #Niji (26.06.2004 National Yoyogi Stadium First Gymnasium) Disco 10 AWAKE TOUR 2005 #AS ONE #EXISTENCE #Killing Me #TRUST #Ophelia #Jojoushi #Seppun #forbidden lover #My Dear Disco 11 AWAKE TOUR 2005 #REVELATION #New World #Jiyuu eno Shoutai #STAY AWAY formation A #LOST HEAVEN #READY STEADY GO #NEO UNIVERSE #Driver's High #Link #twinkle, twinkle #Hoshizora Disco 12 ASIALIVE 2005 #Killing Me #Caress of Venus #Driver's High #Winter fall #New World #Jojoushi #L'Arc~en~Ciel PARADE #STAY AWAY #AS ONE #READY STEADY GO #P'UNK~EN~CIEL/Round and Round 2005 Disco 13 15th L'Anniversary LIVE #the Fourth Avenue Cafe #Caress Of Venus #Vivid Colors #Lies and Truth #Natsu no Yuuutsu (time to say good-bye) #All Dead #White Feathers #NEO UNIVERSE #HONEY #STAY AWAY #Metropolis #Winter fall #Anata #Trick Disco 14 15th L'Anniversary LIVE #L'Arc~en~Ciel Parade #Driver's High #Ibaranonamida #DUNE #Voice #New World #Jiyuu eno Shoutai #Jojoushi #Killing Me #READY STEADY GO #Link #Niji Disco 15 15th L'Anniversary LIVE #EXTRA #Pieces #Shout At The Devil #I'm In Pain #Hitomi no Juunin Disco 16 Are you ready? 2007 Mata Heart ni Hi wo Tsukero! in OKINAWA #SEVENTH HEAVEN #Killing Me #the Fourth Avenue Cafe #DAYBREAK'S BELL #Sunadokei #Yuki no ashiato #Caress of Venus #MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM #THE BLACK ROSE #Driver's High #REVELATION #Pretty girl #READY STEADY GO Disco 17 Are you ready? 2007 Mata Heart ni Hi wo Tsukero! in OKINAWA #Feeling Fine 2007 #HONEY 2007 #metropolis #New World #Link #Jojoushi Disco 18 TOUR 2007-2008 THEATER OF KISS #SEVENTH HEAVEN #and She Said #L'Arc~en~Ciel PARADE 2007-2008 #SHINE #spiral #DAYBREAK'S BELL #ALONE EN LA VIDA #Sunadokei #Umibe #MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM #DRINK IT DOWN #REVELATION #Pretty girl #Link Disco 19 TOUR 2007-2008 THEATER OF KISS #Natsu no Yuuutsu (time to say good-bye)［SEA IN BLOOD 2007］ #I Wish 2007 #fate #READY STEADY GO #Shout at the Devil #Yuki no ashiato #Hurry Xmas THEATER #Another Prologue-THE BLACK ROSE　-2008.2.10 Yoyogi National Stadium- #Seppun -Full Version-　-2008.2.17 Marine Messe Fukuoka- Disco 20 LIVE IN PARIS #get out from the shell #Driver's High #Killing Me #DRINK IT DOWN #DAYBREAK'S BELL #winter fall #Kasou #My Dear #forbidden lover #MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM #Caress of Venus #REVELATION #SEVENTH HEAVEN #Pretty girl #STAY AWAY #READY STEADY GO Disco 21 LIVE IN PARIS #NEO UNIVERSE #HONEY #Link #Anata Disco 22 TOUR 2008 L'7 ~Trans Asia Via Paris~ #REVELATION #Pretty girl #Caress of Venus #DRINK IT DOWN #DAYBREAK'S BELL #Sell my Soul #get out from the shell #THE NEPENTHES #My Dear #LORELEY #Eien #forbidden lover #SEVENTH HEAVEN #Killing Me #STAY AWAY #READY STEADY GO Disco 23 DOCUMENTARY FILMS ~Trans ASIA via PARIS~ #Feeling Fine 2007 #HONEY 2007 #NEXUS 4 #Driver's High #Link #MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM #Hoshizora Disco 24 20th L'Anniversary LIVE ~Day1~ #In the Air #Caress of Venus #Vivid Colors #the Fourth Avenue Cafe #Natsu no Yuuutsu (time to say good-bye) #Kaze no yukue #As if in a dream #DUNE #Winter fall #Garasutama #fate #Floods of tears Disco 25 20th L'Anniversary LIVE ~Day1~ #Blurry Eyes #Lies and Truth #flower #I'm so happy #Shout at the Devil #Anata #milky way #Voice #White Feathers #Niji Disco 26 20th L'Anniversary LIVE ~Day2~ #READY STEADY GO #Pretty girl #NEXUS 4 #HEAVEN'S DRIVE #LOVE FLIES #snow drop #ALONE EN LA VIDA #Jojoushi #NEO UNIVERSE #Driver's High #REVELATION #DRINK IT DOWN Disco 27 20th L'Anniversary LIVE ~Day2~ #Kasou #Shinshoku ~lose control~ #HONEY #SEVENTH HEAVEN #STAY AWAY #Link #Hitomi no Juunin #forbidden lover #MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM #GOOD LUCK MY WAY #BLESS Disco 28 WORLD TOUR 2012 LIVE at MADISON SQUARE GARDEN #Ibaranonamida #CHASE -English version- #GOOD LUCK MY WAY #HONEY #DRINK IT DOWN #REVELATION #Jojoushi #X X X -English version- #fate #forbidden lover #MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM Disco 29 WORLD TOUR 2012 LIVE at MADISON SQUARE GARDEN #Caress of Venus #Driver's High #STAY AWAY #READY STEADY GO #Anata #Winter fall #Blurry Eyes #Niji Disco 30 20th L'Anniversary WORLD TOUR 2012 THE FINAL LIVE at Kokuritsu Kyogijyo #READY STEADY GO #GOOD LUCK MY WAY #REVELATION #HONEY #flower #In the Air #Natsu no Yuuutsu (time to say good-bye) #MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM #Driver's High #the Fourth Avenue Cafe #SEVENTH HEAVEN #C'est La Vie #Ibaranonamida #Shout at the Devil Disco 31 20th L'Anniversary WORLD TOUR 2012 THE FINAL LIVE at Kokuritsu Kyogijyo #Anata #Winter fall #NEO UNIVERSE #CHASE #X X X #Link #Niji Categoría:Blu-Ray's Categoría:Blu-Ray's del 2014